Il est de ces baisers
by Mattouw
Summary: Parce qu'il est de ces baiser, qu'on n'oublieras jamais. Il reste gravés en nous, et finissent par nous rendre fous. Premier OS sans prétention sur le couple Lily/Scorpius.


**Il est de ces baisers**

_**Disclaimer : **__Les fabuleux personnages avec qui j'aime tant jouer sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Amen. _

* * *

« Parce qu'il est de ces baiser, qu'on n'oublieras jamais. Il reste gravés en nous, et finissent par nous rendre fous. »

« - Scorpius ! Qui est-ce que tu mates cette fois ? »

Poudlard. Décembre. Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Greengrass, Serpentard au Sang-Pur, est surpris en flagrant délit de matage. Venant de lui, c'est tout sauf étonnant. Ce qui est étonnant par contre, c'est la fille qu'il regarde avec tant de dévotion. Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor au Sang-Presque-Pur.

Ces deux-là sont supposés se détester, à cause de leurs origines, de leurs Maisons, de leur nom. Mais pour le Don Juan de Poudlard, elle est bien plus que ça. Elle est la seule fille qui ne soit pas à ses pieds. Même sa cousine Rose Weasley a démontré un certain intérêt pour lui. Mais il n'en a pas profité alors qu'il aurait dû. Parce qu'il savait que si il blessait Rose, Lily le haïrait.

Et il ne veux surtout pas ça. Il veux qu'elle l'embrasse, lui et pas ce crétin de Lysander Scamander. Il veut enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux roux, inspirer leur odeur, certainement délectable. Il veut tracer le contour de ses formes. Il veut sentir battre son coeur contre le sien. Il veut...

« Scorpius ? Hé mec ça va pas ? »

C'est encore John Zabini, son « meilleur ami », qui a parlé. Scorpius se rend compte que sa cuillère en argent se tord sous sa poigne. Par le caleçon de Merlin. Cette fille lui fait-elle tant d'effets qu'il ne peux même plus se contrôler lorsqu'il pense à elle ? Oui. Le jeune Malefoy se lève, la jeune Potter vient de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. C'est trop, il n'en peux plus, il va exploser. Cette fille le rend fou rien qu'en souriant. Comment fait-elle ? Magie Noire ? Scorpius, malgré ce qu'il en pense, est encore jeune. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il existe des forces plus puissantes en ce Monde que la plus sombre des Magie…

Il sort de la Grande Salle rapidement, ignorant les clins d'oeils racoleurs qu'il reçoit sur son passage. Les filles...

A peine sortit de la salle qu'il entend une voix qui l'appelle. Sa voix.

« Malefoy ? »

Il se retourne, avec grâce et rapidité. Elle était là, sa crinière rousse domptée en une tresse lâche. Quelques mèches s'en échappait, encadrant son visage ovale. Sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux verts, ses oreilles charmantes, son nez délicieux et sa bouche... Sa bouche... Scorpius doit se faire violence pour ne pas s'emparer de ses lèvres, les goûter, les frôler, les apprivoiser. La faire sienne...

Penser à autre chose qu'elle. Sa grand-mère, Narcissia Malefoy, nue comme un ver. Scorpius grimace intérieurement. Mais le résultat est là : Il peut parler.

« Oui Li.. Potter ? »

Lily se rapproche de lui, hésitante, souriante, sexy sans s'en rendre compte. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se balance, un pied, puis l'autre. Elle torture ses fines mains blanches.

« T... Tu avais raison... »

Il hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. De quoi veut-elle parler ? Heureusement, Lily est vive et intelligente. Elle précise.

« Pour le Félix Felicis... A propos du temps de repos de la potion... »

La mémoire revient subitement à Scorpius. Il y a deux jours, ils ont pariés en cours qur le temps dont à un besoin un Philtre de Chance Liquide pour être efficace. Le gagnant pouvait demander n'importe quoi au perdant. Scorpius sourit. Il sait exactement ce qu'il va demander. Il sait également qu'en réclamant cela, il la manipule. Et d'une manière abjecte. Mais il s'en moque éperdument. Il est un Malefoy, un Serpentard. Il a l'habitude de jouer. Et si c'est Lily Luna Potter le gros lot… Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. Pour elle il laisserait les Gryffondors gagner au Quidditch, il la laisserait avoir une meilleure note que lui en Potions, il défierait tout les mâles de Poudlard, il laisserait James Sirius Potter le frapper, Il…

Il va lui demander ce qu'il désire, sans aucune idée de sa réaction. Il plonge en territoire inconnu :

« - Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Comme tu embrasserais Scamander. »

Lily le regarde, ses yeux et sa bouche grands ouverts. Si Scorpius était légilimens, il saurait ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Mais il n'en sait rien. Justement. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air frais, ébouriffe soigneusement ses cheveux rous. Scorpius se demande quel parfum ont-ils. Sûrement une odeur délicieuse…

La jeune fille s'avance vers lui, l'attrape par sa cravate verte. Il est plus grand qu'elle ? Qu'il se baisse ! Leurs lèvres sont si proches qu'elle peut humeur son haleine. Pareille à son parfum : irrésistible.

« Non. »

Lily a parlé d'une voix ferme. Sa décision et irrévocable.

« Non ? »

Scorpius hausse un sourcil. Oserait-elle rompre le pari ? C'est une Gryffondor, une Weasley, une Potter. Honneur est sa devise. Si elle ne l'embrasse pas…

« Non. Je ne t'embrasserais pas comme j'embrasserais Lysander. Je t'embrasserais comme je t'embrasserais toi, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy. »

Et elle se jette sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Scorpius lui rend bien. Se pourrait-il que... ? Il ose à peine formuler son souhait le plus cher. Cette fille, c'est tout ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Et elle est en train de l'embrasser. Cette fille, c'est la fille du pire ennemi de son père. Cette fille, c'est une Gryffondor. Cette fille, c'est une attrapeuse hors-pair. Cette fille, c'est une vrai lionne. Cette fille, elle embrasse divinement bien.

Cette fille, c'est Lily Luna Potter.

Cette fille il l'aime.

Et le reste peut bien sombrer en Enfer.

* * *

Le tout premier OS que j'ai écris sur ce couple qui est depuis devenu un de mes préférés.

Un texte assez court mais je n'avez pas besoin d'écrire plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage !


End file.
